Pride
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki contemplates some things while having a movie night with Shizuru.


**Pride  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I promise that if that changes you will be the first to know.

Notes: Apparently I can only do 500 words fics, apparently that's all I can do... grammar, as always, is too complicated for me.

* * *

She could feel the hand on her thigh; actually she felt it before it touched her, the warmth that the hand projected caressing every inch of her without touching. And when that hand finally met her skin a glorious and incontrollable feeling overtook her. She sensed her own limb sigh with happiness just because the simple and slight touch.

"Shizuru, get your hand off my thigh." Still she couldn't let herself admit this; couldn't let herself admit anything. Because it would mean not only that she had been wrong, but also that she had lost against her own heart. Kuga Natsuki never lost.

Praying that her body's frustration could be interpreted as anger she turned to watch the movie.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, it seems like my hand has a mind of its own." Natsuki scoffed at the expected answer, of course Shizuru's hand had a mind that told her to fondle certain dark haired best friend every chance it got, but to think that it was an independent though completely alien to Shizuru's own was madness.

If she was honest thought, madness was keep coming back to watch a movie every Friday night, when the biker knew that she had to fight not only Shizuru's hormones but hers too. She wondered if Mai was right when she called her a masochist.

"_All you're doing is hurting the two of you with this Natsuki. What reason do you have to not tell Kaicho-san that you were wrong?" _Natsuki hadn't answered her friend's question then; she couldn't tell her that it had been simple pride.

Pride and vengeance were the only feelings inside her for so long, and now that vengeance was gone she was holding to pride with all she had left; and this same pride didn't let her admit that she had been wrong before.

And yet she could feel the warmth of Shizuru next to her, she could hear her breathing, she could smell the scent of her hair, and she could see through the corner of her eye that even if Shizuru was smiling and had tried to make light of the situation she had been hurt by her words.

It was always the same, Shizuru trying to make an advance, some kind of contact with the woman that she so obviously loved and every time that woman, who had promise to never again harm her friend, hurt her. She wondered how much time would it be until she got tired of this, until the Kyoto girl decided that enough was enough and that there were better people for her than a prideful Natsuki.

How long would it be until her pride cost her Shizuru? How long until she lost the person that she loved?

"Damn it!" She shouted when that last realization stabbed at her heart. She turned to Shizuru, grabbed the collar of her shirt, and before the light haired girl could react, crashed their lips together.

Well, thought Natsuki happily, pride can't kiss like this.

**End.**

* * *

Notes: The Omake almost ends up as long as the fic, it's not that good but it started to harass me as I was starting to post this.

**Omake**

It was almost midnight when Natsuki opened the door to the room she shared with Mai and her catgirl girlfriend, as usual the light was on and Mai was doing the homework she hadn't completed because of the hours spent on her part time job and (later) debauchering said girlfriend.

When Mai lifted her head from her books to greet Natsuki, and offer to make her something to eat (she couldn't bear the thought of people going hungry on her watch) she noticed that the dark haired girl's clothes were rumpled, her hair disheveled and her lips looked thoroughly kissed.

Mai smiled.

"What was the movie about?" She said while Natsuki started to walk (float) into the room.

"I have no idea." Natsuki answered hazily (something told Mai that she had reached the room trough instinct).

"So I take it that Kaicho-san is a good kisser?" She asked when Natsuki let herself fall into the couch, her legs too unsteady to let her get to the bed.

Natsuki smile lighted the room.

"You have no idea."

**End.**


End file.
